


Chalice Full Of Sunshine

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Female Friendship Intensifies, Gen, Ice Reaper Gang, Rated T For Thot As In Urushi, Slice of Life, experimental fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: The amicable staff at Akademeia is quick to make friends with the mysterious new instructor named Caetuna. It turns out, however, that Caetuna's poorly hidden secrets are not small ones. Fortunately for her, it also turns out that her new friends are quite open-minded. The misadventures of peristylium life begin in...whatever this fic is!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Things I Can't Promise I'll Finish





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is new territory for me and I've got no clue where it's headed, but please enjoy reading the banter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of the foundations of this AU. Apparently, the foundations of this AU involve delicious baked goods.

Akademeia is a charming city. A little more bustling than most of those in Rubrum, but liveliness certainly beats monotony. The sight of children chasing one another and laughing is a refreshing one. Emina Hanaharu pines for the simplicity of childhood: carefree days with few obligations and lots of playtime. Alas, her own childhood is long gone and the present day holds numerous responsibilities for her…such as getting all the papers on her desk graded by tomorrow. Remembering her duties, Emina sighs and continues through the streets with a bag of goods in her hand, headed towards Akademeia's eponymous academy: the nation's seat of power and hub for the study of magic, formally known as the Suzaku Peristylium. Emina doesn't consider herself much of a scholar despite her diligent studies in her time as a student, but she wasn't going to turn down the position of a teacher when she'd been offered a generous salary and the opportunity to remain at the academy with her friends. It's hard to imagine there was ever a time she kept entirely to herself.

"Nuh-uh!"  
"Yeah-huh! I can make fire that goes _fwoom!"_  
"Then hurry up and show me!"

The banter of two particularly loud children draws Emina's attention as she passes by. Magic abilities tend to manifest during childhood, then peak in later adolescence. Because of this, Akademeia can be seen as a glorified high school. But anyone who's been there has to admit, it's worthy of that glory.

_Bzz-fsst!_

Uncontrolled sparks fly right toward Emina. They're few in number, however, and easy to sidestep. Nonetheless, the children run up to her and apologize.

"Sorry Ma'am!"

"Sorry, Miss!"

It's at this moment that Emina realizes that she prefers "Miss" to "Ma'am." Kids have ways of making even the most youthful and healthy of adults feel ancient. Emina smiles at the children. "No harm done. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" the children say in unison, and they scamper off to…play with magic again. Kids will be kids, Emina concludes, and she continues her walk. Five more minutes of townspeople chatting, vendors advertising, and dogs barking, and Emina reaches the gates of the peristylium. Instead of the noise of the city, she begins to hear the all-too-familiar whispers of gossip and grade-related distress.

Home sweet home.

The fountain plaza is relatively quiet; Emina can actually hear the fountain waters over the sound of students chatting before they head out to do whatever it is these kids do on weekends. Whatever it is, it probably doesn't involve heading to the outskirts of town to get fresh ingredients brought over from Iscah so that Miwa can bake cookies. The chore can be a pain sometimes, but Emina will be damned if that first bite — a crispy edge, a near-liquid chocolate chip, and a soft surface that practically melts on the tongue — isn't _heavenly._ The reward is more than worth the journey, and in all honesty, morning walks are pretty refreshing. Barring any almost-Fire spells gone wrong on the way back.

Emina enters the main building of the peristylium, which houses the Great Portal as well as a number of smaller portals set to transport individuals to specific destinations. Activity is sparse here, too; just some students heading to the Crystarium to study or to the Ready Room for a bite to eat. Emina ought to put something in her stomach. A granola bar and some water don't give much energy for a three hour trip. But before breakfast — brunch, really, or even closer to just lunch — she has a delivery to make. Using the Great Portal, Emina teleports to the staff residential hall on the northwestern wing of the peristylium's third tier. Miwa's room is just two doors down from Emina’s, which has proved to be convenient time and again for borrowing items, asking last-minute favors, and hanging out with a plate of homemade diet killers. Urushi's room is sandwiched between them and though Emina was initially concerned about awkwardness once upon a time, Urushi has since proved that despite having instructed both Emina and Miwa in their student days, she can be quite... _chummy_ with her coworkers off the clock.

Which is why Emina isn't surprised at all when Urushi answers Miwa's door. "Oh, _finally._ Feels like we've been waiting forever. Come in, come in, kick your shoes off, unclench your jaw." She ushers Emina inside, taking the bag of groceries from her hand.

"Saved ya some dumplings," Miwa says from her yoga mat. Sure enough, six steamed dumplings sit inside a slightly modified toaster oven on top of the coffee table. "I actually put in vegetables this time!"

Emina laughs inwardly and takes a plate from Miwa's wardrobe-chest-turned-dish-cabinet. She has a seat at the table and turns the toaster oven off, then reaches for a pair of chopsticks sitting on a napkin, evidently used to place the dumplings in the toaster oven initially. "Thanks. You know, I wonder who gets to taste your food more often at this point — me or Kurasame?"

"I smell a scandal," Urushi jokes. "A foodie affair, if you will."

Miwa giggles, and Emina silently judges her companions' sense of humor. Rather than say anything, Emina places the last of the dumplings onto her plate and begins her meal. Bad puns or no, Miwa's talent for serving up something tasty is unmatched.

"But how _are_ things going with Kurasame?" Urushi asks. "You know I'm always nosy."

"That you are," Miwa says, shifting to a new stretching position. "But if you must know, things are...comfortable."

"No ring yet, then?"  
"Nope. But I'm not in a rush."  
"That's good. You want things to progress naturally."  
"Oh, are you a love expert now?"  
"Well, I'm an expert in _some things."_  
"And I won't ask what those _things_ are."  
"...Hey Emina, has Cupid finally paid you a visit yet?"

Emina chews on the last bite of her first dumpling. Falling in love has never been easy for her, despite having spent the majority of her time as a student actively _wanting_ to fall head over heels. Some flirtation here and there and the occasional date never amounted to much, so she decided to quit looking for love and let life happen. As it were, life had plans for Urushi to inquire about her nonexistent romantic escapades on a regular basis. It's from a place of care, Emina knows, so she at least answers the question. "I'm pretty sure Cupid has me blacklisted. Now, how about you tell us about _your_ love life? You still haven't said much about the honeymoon."

At the mention of her honeymoon, Urushi's eyes go soft and a contented smile takes over her face, which says more than her words ever will, but Emina has yet to get sick of the goofy expression. "You know _'Til Finis Comes, With You?"_ Urushi asks. "It was like the scene after they escaped to Gaia, but like…times eight."

"Oh," Miwa says, initiating a brief silence. She bites her tongue, then redirects the conversation. "Well, I'm done stretching so I'm gonna head to the kitchen. Unless you wanted me to wait up, Emina." Emina bites into her next dumpling and motions for Miwa to go ahead. "Gotcha. See you in a bit," Miwa says before making a swift exit.

Urushi turns toward the door, ready to follow — but not before dropping a tidbit: "By the way. I heard an interesting piece of information from a credible source. Let's chat about it over cookies."

Some people never outgrow gossip, and while she won't admit it to most people…

Emina might just be one of them.

* * *

"Miwa. Don't tell Kurasame. I can't share this with him. I won't."

"Emina, it's a cookie."

"The best cookie in _Orience."_

Urushi clears her throat. "If you're done being food horny…"

"How are you _not_ food horny?" Emina groans. "What? What _juicy gossip_ are you hellbent on telling us?"

Urushi sighs. "Wellll I just thought you'd like to know there's a new hire! Not a student becoming a teacher either. Rumor says she's a woman and...that's really I've got."

"So juicy," Emina says sarcastically, reaching for another cookie. "Hopefully she doesn't need too much training." She takes a bite and sighs with delight.

Urushi takes a bite of her own cookie. "Mmm...mm. That is good. But my point is: new staff, new potential friend. I know I can be a bit much, so maybe if this new girl turns out to be more mellow, you might make a good friend and…"

"And?"

"I don't know, I just want you to have lots of good friends!"

"Thanks? But I already have a perfect amount of friends that I love dearly. No need to push anything with the new girl. What happens happens." With that, Emina takes another bite and hums blissfully.

Urushi pauses, then shrugs and follows suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the foundations of this AU. Apparently, the foundations of this AU involve...more food.

The next morning goes normally enough. Emina hands out graded papers, gives an introductory lecture on the importance of physical health in relation to magical ability, and moderates a friendly class debate before lunchtime. Things veer a little off course after the students stampede toward the Ready Room like starved animals and Dean Khalia Chival VI enters the classroom. Emina, quite hungry herself, halts in the middle of reaching for her lunchbox.

"Dean Chival, what a surprise. How are you?"

Khalia greets Emina with a smile. "I'm well, Emina. It's wonderful to see you. I've come to introduce you to a new instructor. This week, however, she'll be taking an assistive role to get used to the workings of Akademeia. I trust that you and your peers will see to it that she feels welcome."

Truthfully, Emina had forgotten all about what Urushi had said about a new hire the day before. It wasn't particularly interesting information, after all. It still isn't, but now it's relevant. "Certainly." Emina's eyes sweep the room. She doesn't see anyone accompanying Khalia. How strange. She almost starts to speak when Khalia steps aside to reveal a woman that looks like she stepped out of a historical fiction book.

An inconspicuous off-white dress embroidered with gold Suzaku emblems covers the woman's thin frame. A belt hangs loosely from her hips, with a purse attached to the right side and a small red parasol to the left. Her red hair reminds Emina of some element, maybe fire or maybe earth. The stranger has green eyes that shine quite brightly in the filtered sunlight, and overall she's very beautiful. Even more so, however, she strikes Emina as mysterious. Or...maybe she's just thinking about it too much.

"'It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Caetuna."

Caetuna, huh? "Likewise," Emina says. "Emina Hanaharu, at your service." She picks up her lunchbox and makes her way toward Khalia and Caetuna (and the door). "Have you met everyone else yet?"

"Nearly," Caetuna says. She gives the impression of being reserved.

Emina extends an invitation anyway.

"Well, I'm headed to the gardens to have lunch with some friends and they love people. Most of them, anyway. So, you're welcome to tag along."

"My sincerest apologies. I've...I've had lunch already, so I must decline your invitation. I shall make use of my time by preparing lesson plans, if you wish."

What is happening? Emina scratches her head. "Hey, you can lighten up a bit… Right, Dean Chival?"

Khalia nods. "I am in agreement. Caetuna, you will find that your coworkers are very willing to become your friends as well— However, initial caution is most understandable. Maybe next time, Emina?"

Emina freezes, unsure what to say. Even if Caetuna isn't very social, it doesn't feel right to leave her to work on plans while everyone else eats. Her statement about already having eaten sounded like a bluff, too… "Yes. Maybe next time. But please, take a break, Caetuna."

"As you wish," Caetuna says, and Emina breathes a small sigh of relief. Emina departs quickly after, rushing to Akademeia's central gardens to meet up with Kurasame, Miwa, Kazusa, and Oruto. She ends up being the last one to arrive, but thankfully lunch breaks at Akademeia are generous in regards to time.

“Hey,” Emina says as she takes a seat on an open spot on the giant blanket spread over a patch of the garden’s lush grass.

“Hey,” Miwa says mid-chew. Kurasame gives a half-wave and his Tonberry mirrors the action.

“Took you long enough,” Kazusa teases. All normal, casual greetings.

Oruto, however, can’t help but pull Emina into a giant hug. “Emina! Feels like it’s been ages! I was just telling these three how I’ve fallen in love—” Wait, hold on. “With the sky!” Oh, okay. Phew.

“The sky, huh?” Emina says as Oruto releases her, allowing her to finally open her lunchbox.

“Yes, ma’am. I think I might want to start flying international. I love getting people wherever they need to go in Rubrum, but I wanna see the Azure skies. They say the view of Lorica from above is incredible, too. I’d need to get some extra licenses to fly in Milites though. Maybe I’ll get to fly an MA eventually!”

Emina listens to Oruto’s passionate ramble with a smile on her face as she partakes in her meal. It seems his piloting career is going exceedingly well. It’s nice to hear.

“...Anyway, sorry for going on and on like that. Bet I sound just like Izumo.”

“You do,” Kazusa says with a smirk. “But I can’t talk. You all know well how I go on my scientific tangents. And Miwa when she comes up with a new recipe…”

Kurasame smirks silently when Miwa holds her chopsticks like rapiers and hisses, “Can it!” Kazusa sips his water without another remark. Emina suppresses a laugh.

“Oh, did Khalia introduce you to the new girl yet?” Miwa asks Emina. What is this, high school? Well, it _is_ but...

“Caetuna? Yeah,” Emina says.  
“Wait, a new teacher?” Oruto asks.  
“Yes,” Kazusa says. “Quite the interesting individual.”  
“Kazusa, she just showed up today,” Miwa says.  
“I wouldn’t underestimate his investigative skills,” Kurasame comments.

“On that note,” Emina says. “Kazusa, do you know if our new friend Caetuna is okay? She doesn’t seem very social which is fine, but I think she’s intentionally skipping lunch today.”

“Why not ask her yourself?” Kazusa asks. Oh, he’s _definitely_ hiding something. “But I assure you, she’s fine.”

Fine. He can have it his way. “Well,” Emina says. “Let’s go along with Khalia’s suggestion and be a welcoming bunch. We’re all relatively nice people anyway, right?”

“I am an _angel,”_ Miwa says, reclining to rest her head in Kurasame’s lap. Kurasame gives a hearty cough into his gloved hand.

Emina takes a glance around at the friends surrounding her. What a bunch of clowns. Clowns she’d gladly die for.

  
  


The rest of the school day goes without a hitch after lunch. Emina lectures, runs through practices with the students, and answers questions; Caetuna sits in on the class for about half the instruction, silently writing and reading and organizing and whatever else at the left end of the front row until Emina looks to her seat and it’s empty, as if no one had been sitting there at all. Maybe Caetuna’s an expert on stealth tactics.

  
  


The next day is relatively uneventful as well. It’s cloudy with the promise of rain, and the Ready Room is undoubtedly crowded, so Emina decides to have lunch in the classroom. It’s not long before Urushi joins her, tugging Caetuna and _Kotetsu_ of all people along. How in Orience did she manage to tear him away from whatever meeting he was probably in the middle of? Well, it’s good to see that being a governor hasn’t driven him crazy yet.

While it seems Kotetsu was able to snag a sandwich from the Ready Room — or maybe government bigwigs have their own chef — and Urushi is happy to show off the lunch prepared by her loving husband, it seems Caetuna has “already eaten” again today. Before Emina can offer some of her food, however, Kotetsu offers half his sandwich.

“You’re not very adept at lying,” Kotetsu says. He always has been more of a straightforward type. “I won’t inquire into your personal life, but please eat. It’d be a shame if you passed out from malnutrition.”

Caetuna hesitates, looking to the half sandwich and then to Kotetsu. Slowly, she reaches for it. “How might I repay you?”

“By eating lunch tomorrow,” Kotetsu responds.

Caetuna nods — “Yes, of course.” — and takes a bite of the sandwich, chewing very slowly but visibly enjoying the taste of the food. Urushi smiles, and Emina exhales silently. It’s a mild relief to see Caetuna finally eat something. And knowing Urushi, Caetuna will have someone watching over her. Now if they could just get her to _talk,_ a beautiful friendship might yet bloom.

  
  


The middle of the week brings an impromptu girls’ night in Urushi’s room. Miwa commentates on a movie — _Arbiter II: Return of the Fire Reaper_ — while her nails dry and Urushi paints Emina’s. Caetuna nibbles at a plum and watches the movie with curiosity.

“And done,” Urushi says, closing a bottle of nail polish. “Caetuna, what color would you like? Gold?”

Caetuna diverts her attention from the film and looks at the assortment of nail polish bottles on the floor. “Ah. I’ve been meaning to inquire… What purpose does this serve? The painting of nails. Is it a custom?”

Urushi raises a brow, but explains nonetheless: “It’s just for fun. Miwa didn’t really feel like getting a color so I painted hers clear. Emina wanted me to paint the tips of her nails white. My nails are a nice rich red because it looks sexy on me. Do you have a color preference?”

Caetuna takes a small bite of her plum with her hands cupped around the fruit and her mouth. She tilts her head. “Hm.” She chews slowly, cautiously, then swallows. “I suppose not. Might you...choose on my behalf?”

“A nice, dark green,” Urushi says decisively. “Oh, this is gonna look _fantastic_ on you.”

An embarrassed smile flashes on Caetuna’s face for a moment, or at least that’s what Emina thinks she sees. If her eyes aren’t lying, though, then staying up late on a school night is worth it. Bit by bit, Caetuna is starting to express herself.

  
  


The next day is...pleasant. Emina is tired, sure, but her lesson plans are _mysteriously_ all ready to go when she enters the classroom in the morning. The students are a little rowdy because of some rumor about the student council president and vice president, but such is gossip. Lunch with the girls with a quick visit from Guren is lively because of Miwa bringing up some old and embarrassing but harmless memories. The papers that need to be graded are few.

  
  


The last day before the weekend finds Emina inviting Caetuna to a picnic once again, despite the cloudy weather. Caetuna eagerly accepts.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kazusa says as Caetuna takes a seat on the large blanket, mindful of her dress. Once seated, Caetuna offers a smile — "The pleasure is mine." — and quickly glances up at the sky. She squints at the clouds, then gives a reassured sigh.

"You good?" Miwa asks.

"Right as rain, as they say," Caetuna says with what is likely the most enthusiasm she's displayed since arriving at Akademeia. Convinced that Caetuna's words are true this time around, Emina throws out a conversation topic:

"You know, Miwa's a medic, but do you know what she's even better at than healing? Baking."

"I _strongly_ agree," Urushi says. She's probably still thinking of those cookies and Emina can't blame her.

"She can heal and also make poison for your body," Kazusa says. "Granted, it's delicious poison."

"The tofu scramble is good," Kurasame chimes in.  
"What tofu scramble?" Emina asks.  
"Workin' on a recipe," Miwa says. "Can't just bake sweets all the time. Hey Caetuna, do you do any cooking?"

Caetuna blinks, visibly surprised by the question. "Me? Well, I tend to consume most of my foods raw, so I don't cook much." Her statement sounds a little odd, but no one mentions it, thankfully. It would be a shame to make things awkward, Emina thinks.

"We'll have to have dinner sometime," Miwa suggests.

Caetuna nods in agreement. "I should like that very much."

  
  


That evening around sunset, Emina takes the initiative to deliver something all staff members of Akademeia are bestowed with: a silver pendant in the shape of the Suzaku crest. Or, in more accurate terms, the task fell to her because Urushi has a date tonight. Emina doesn't mind. Caetuna lives right down the hall anyway.

Emina knocks on the door with her left hand, firmly but not aggressively. "Caetuna, you there?"

After about five seconds, Emina hears the shuffle of feet. Caetuna, now wearing a black gown instead of her usual off-white, opens the door and squints at the light from the hallway when it pierces the pitch black of her room. Was she sleeping this early?

"Sorry, is it a bad time?" Emina asks.

"No, not at all," Caetuna says before slipping into a yawn. "...Ah. Pardon."

"I'll make it quick," Emina says. She lifts her right hand to show Caetuna a small red box. "Every staff member gets one of these." She lifts the top off of the box, unveiling the standard staff pendant.

Caetuna eyes the pendant with wonder. "Oh, my. So intricately made…" She reaches out to gently touch the silver…

Then draws her hand back with a sudden, feral hiss, and retreats into the darkness. For a moment, Emina can swear she sees a red glow in the blackness, but she blinks and it's gone. Mildly shaken, Emina decides she's definitely not any worse off than Caetuna and steps inside the room. She closes the box and inches forward with small steps. "...Caetuna?"

"Halt. How much did you see?"

Caetuna sounds somewhat panicked, a far cry from her typical mild expressions of emotion. Based on her observations over the week, Emina has _one_ suspicion, but it's anything but realistic. Whatever's up with Caetuna, hopefully her new coworkers can help her through it.

"Does it matter?" Emina asks. "You don't need to bear whatever burden you have alone." It's a hypocritical thing for Emina to say, considering she'd been an undercover spy for Milites for years before tensions between nations eased. Still, keeping a secret with no one to share it with sucks. She knows that all too well.

"Please close the door," Caetuna requests.

Emina heeds her request and takes a step back to close the door, plunging the room into total darkness. Silent moments pass, maybe two or maybe two hundred. Emina doesn't breathe either way, until a single tungsten bulb illuminates the room. It's a notably barren place — no decorations, no displaced junk unless old-looking tomes and a _lot_ of neatly arranged vitamin bottles count — but more importantly, Caetuna is…on the ceiling? Did she reverse engineer some Gravity magic? Or… No, no. _That_ would be crazy.

"I have no say in the matter," Caetuna says. She drops to the floor, landing lightly on her feet. "But I ask that you not think ill of me for what I am to soon divulge...and what I am sure you suspect already." She lifts her hand, showing the fingertip that had touched the pendant — now red with peeled skin. And...are those fangs in her mouth? No, no. That would be ridiculous. "I am what you would call...a...vampire."

Seriously? _Seriously?_ Emina pinches the bridge of her nose. "And I don’t suppose you feed on humans? Or however it works?"

"I've taken measures to avoid drinking blood. The last I drank human blood was several centuries ago."

 _Centuries._ Pulse knows this could've gone down way differently, but...it didn't. "Well then, you're not hurting anyone, are you?" Emina asks. "So you're fine. And now everything makes sense. You're self-conscious about how you chew because of your fangs, right?"

Caetuna shrinks a little and retracts her fangs. A tinge of red appears on her cheeks. Funny. That kind of behavior seems pretty human to Emina.

"I'm looking forward to the next cloudy day picnic," Emina says with a smile, and she takes her leave with the red box. "Don't worry so much. Even if you’re not human, you’re still a _person._ If anyone is crazy enough to try to hunt you down, you've got friends who have your back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caetuna teaches her first class, and the dinner banter is...lively.

Emina sits in on Caetuna's first class simply because she has the time. It seems Kurasame and Tonberry had the same idea. They sit together on the empty tier of balcony seats overlooking the classroom. Maybe it's the distance, but Caetuna seems like an entirely different person when she teaches.

"Magic is called forth not only from the mind but from the soul. Bearing this in mind, 'soft' physical limitations may be surpassed using what you might call willpower. However, this is ill-advised, as overexerting one's magic faculties can easily damage the body, permanently."

Caetuna falls into a thoughtful silence. "..." She turns toward the chalkboard and begins to draw. "Pay close attention. Much of the powerful magic used today involves glyphs, such as the portals you use to traverse the peristylium. The components of these glyphs…"

It's a pretty interesting lesson, Emina thinks. She sure never learned about glyph composition as a student — and she graduated with high honors. Tonberry is actually taking notes...as best it can without thumbs, anyway.

"Ah. It seems our time together is almost over for today. Might I ask for a volunteer to distribute the handouts?"

"Certainly," a girl volunteers. That girl is Queen, a member of Class First and the president of the student council. She's always been a great student, and it wouldn't surprise Emina if she joined the ranks of the instructors in a few years' time.

Kurasame stands as the students clear out, with Emina and Tonberry following suit. They exit through a portal at the back of the balcony, then re-enter through the door on the mail level. Queen is the last student left, handing Caetuna leftover sheets of paper as Emina and Kurasame approach the stage. With her duty complete, Queen swiftly takes her leave.

"You nailed it," Kurasame says.

Emina is inclined to agree. "Yeah. I learned quite a bit. How's it feel to be an official teacher?"

"It feels nice," Caetuna says with a remarkably tender expression on her face. She should smile more, in Emina's opinion, but no lady wants to be told that.

"Speaking of official," Kurasame says, flashing his silver pendant, which hangs from an inner coat pocket. "Have you decided what to do with yours?"

"I, um…" Caetuna says, the woman who'd effortlessly and eloquently given a lecture on magic nowhere to be found.

"She has really sensitive skin," Emina cuts in. "Burns up in the sun, gets a terrible rash from silver. Pure silver especially. I ended up holding onto her pendant."

"Really?" Kurasame says, mildly surprised. "That's too bad. Guess we'll just have to get one made of gold instead."

Emina smirks. "You know? I like the way you think. Sometimes."

"There's really no need," Caetuna says. "Please don't concern yourselves. I'll...see you around. That is what the students say, yes?"

Oh, she's trying so hard.

"Tonight," Emina says. "Dinner with Urushi and Miwa."

"What, I'm not invited?" Kurasame asks.

"Sorry," Emina teases. "Girls' night. Again."

  
  


It's during dinner that Urushi and Miwa discover a certain supernatural tidbit. In truth, Caetuna's position is pretty obvious. She may be great at appearing and disappearing unnoticed, but her avoidance of sunlight is clear. She's nearly nodded off in the teacher's lounge already — in the middle of the day no less, but she always seems more energetic at night. If the average person believed in vampires, Caetuna's secret would be common knowledge.

"You really come alive at night, huh?" Urushi observes as they eat in a secluded corner of the Ready Room. "It's almost like you're a vampire or something."

Caetuna tenses up, and Emina immediately tries to smooth things over. "That's a joke, Caetuna. Just a...a…" Normally, Emina is great at redirecting conversations. But sometimes she freezes, like now.

"Was it truly that obvious?" Caetuna asks. She lowers her head, defeated, and bites into a roast Coeurl thigh with her fangs.

Miwa drops her burrito. "Holy shit. Wow, uh…"

Urushi gives a thoughtful pout. "I can't say I saw that coming, but...we'll manage. Caetuna doesn't really seem like some dangerous nightcrawler."

"She's harmless," Emina says matter-of-factly.

"As long as certain conditions are met, yes," Caetuna says, drawing inquiring looks from her friends. "...I'd prefer not to delve into the subject."

Respecting Caetuna's wish, Miwa shifts the topic. "So, if daylight is bad for you, we'll just have to take you out on the town at night."

"Or early in the morning," Emina suggests. "Some of the book shops open well before daybreak. You always seem to have a huge tome nearby, don't you, Caetuna?"

"Research may be considered a pastime of mine," Caetuna says.

"Oh yeah? What are you researching?" Urushi asks, voicing Miwa's and Emina's curiosity as well. A wave of regret comes when Caetuna slowly shakes her head. She rarely looks especially joyful, but now she looks…forlorn.

"W-well," Urushi stammers. "Your business. I'll try not to intrude. Miwa! Got any stories from the clinic?"

"None you want to hear while eating," Miwa says.

Their banter veers off to other topics, while Emina sits in silent thought. Caetuna seems like she's still trying to resolve things that happened in the past. Things she isn't ready to share. Which is fine; everyone's entitled to privacy, but Emina can't help but worry. Is this how Urushi felt all those years ago when Emina avoided the changing room like the plague with no explanation?

"Emina?" Caetuna asks. "You appear troubled. I apologize if I—”

"Nonononono," Emina says. "It's just… You don't have to isolate yourself. I know what it's like to keep parts of yourself hidden away. I was terrified, once. Scared of being hated by the people I care about. Of being killed by them. But when they found out, they accepted me." Miwa and Urushi throw her gushy smiles. "I'm not saying you have to tell us right now. But please don't think you're alone."

"Aww, how sweet," Urushi says in a voice as playful as it is sincere." She's right, Caetuna. You'll find we're an accepting bunch. Take your time of course, but you don't need to hide from us."

"What they said," Miwa says. "No need to hide, but I must insist on something!" She points to a colorful poster stuck to the wall. "The student council is putting on a dance in two weeks and everyone's invited."

Urushi doesn't even attempt to hide her excitement. "Dibs on wardrobe and makeup for Caetuna."

Emina sighs, but Caetuna laughs, which is always a good sign. Knowing how detail-oriented Queen is in her planning, this shindig might actually be something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can daaance  
> You can ji-iiiive  
> Having the time of your liiife  
> Ooooh, see that giiiirl  
> Watch that scene  
> Digging the dancing queeeeen

Somehow, no one else finds out about Caetuna by the time the dance rolls around — disregarding anyone who probably knew from the beginning such as Kazusa, who has yet to bring it up.

Miwa wears a black dress with blue accents and short ruffled sleeves. She wears a pair of flats because she can't walk in heels, let alone dance in them. Emina regrets not doing the same. Still, she can maneuver well enough in her ballroom shoes — cute little things that don't stand out at all next to her silver gown, which, of course, contains no actual silver. Emina wears her hair down, and sports just a tiny bit of black eyeshadow for dramatic flair. Urushi and Caetuna...are still holed up in Urushi's room.

"Everything okay in there?" Emina asks from outside the door.

"Go ahead without us," Urushi calls. "Oh my—  _ oooh, I know.  _ Hold on. Ah! I'm tempted to keep you all to myself!"

"She seems to be having fun," Miwa remarks.

Emina sighs. "Let's just hope she finishes up within the hour."

The pair uses the portal at the end of the hallway to travel to the Great Portal, then immediately to the ballroom, which greets them with an atmosphere entirely different from its default. Spotlights color the space white, blue, pink, and purple. Many students are already dancing, with most of the present staff members watching from the sidelines. Though, some exceptions like Kasumi and O'bane are downright boogieing. The music is lively enough to jam to, but not anything to incite a mosh pit. It's a good selection, Emina thinks. She squints to see Mutsuki from Class Twelfth on the turntables in a far corner of the ballroom, and it looks like she's enjoying herself. Good.

"Alright," Miwa says. "I'm gonna find Kurasame so we can make fools of ourselves. Don't break  _ too  _ many hearts." She gives a wave and then wanders off into the crowd.

Cool.

Emina scratches her head. She'd better find Kazusa or hide somewhere before—

"Miss Emina! I see you're alone." A man Emina is sure she's never even seen before seems to appear out of thin air. "Perhaps you'd like to dance."

"Actually," Emina starts. "I'm waiting fo—"

"I know, you've been waiting for someone to take that beautiful hand of yours. I'm sorry to have kept you."

Emina begins to walk away when  _ another _ person she's never spoken to appears. At least he looks familiar. An assistant. Tokito, was it? "Umm," he says. "Emina, I uh...uh...never...mind." He shrinks away, and then bolts like a chocobo fleeing a behemoth.

...Okay?

Emina shakes her head and moves toward the punch bowl, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. The area is uncrowded, thanks to the Wyvern Shuffle summoning most of the students to the center of the ballroom. Naghi, the current punch bowl attendant, pours Emina a cup. "Not alone this evening, I hope," he says.

Emina takes the cup and throws it back. If only it were wine. Not that the event is terrible or anything, but the interim between being left alone by Miwa and meeting up with her other bosom buddies is kind of...boring. "Urushi wanted to give Caetuna a makeover."

"Ah," Naghi says. "Well, you're welcome to spend your time rejecting dances at my humble punch bowl. Gets a little lonely with Carla trying to make sales on the dancefloor."

That girl's hustle never stops.

"Well, it looks like you'll have company for at least a little while," Emina says.

"A  _ very _ little while," Naghi says, nodding upward.

"'Sup, Sexy?" Emina hears Urushi say from behind, and she turns around wearing a smirk.

Urushi wears a crimson dress with a high slit. Matching lipstick and a modest amount of glittery eyeshadow compliment the look, with black heels to complete it.

Caetuna...looks good. Really good. A black, asymmetrical dress flows to the upper knee on her right leg and to the ankle on her left. A gold Suzaku pendant adorns her exposed collarbones, and her shoes match it in color. Her hair is free from its normal tied style, and her face is...nearly untouched because Caetuna doesn't need makeup and even Urushi the makeup-monger could see that, but…wow. She looks incredible.

"Is there something on my face?" Caetuna asks.

Emina blinks a few times, dragging herself back to the conversation at hand. "Uh...huh? No, no. You just look great. The best looking person here, by a long shot."

"Dance with her, why don't you?" Urushi suggests with a suspiciously wide grin.

"Oh, I can't dance well," Caetuna tries to argue, but the Wyvern Shuffle is wrapping up and Urushi is pushing her and Emina out onto the dancefloor before any real protest can be made.

Emina sighs. "You know you don't have to dance if you don't want to." It might be better to just sneak off somewhere and hang out at this rate. People will start tripping over themselves to ask Caetuna for a dance in no time.

The next song is jubilant, but slow. Slow enough for a dance. If Caetuna decides to dance. And it's totally fine if she doesn't.

"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt," Caetuna decides, and she takes Emina's hand. Emina scrambles to not trip over her feet, which she  _ usually  _ doesn't, but she's a little off tonight. Thankfully, Caetuna takes the lead and it seems that her standards for ballroom dancing are very high because her "can't dance well" is far more graceful than anyone else in the room.

"By the way," Emina says. "You're really good at this."

"You flatter me," Caetuna replies, and her smile makes Emina feel a pleasant warmth. Satisfaction, maybe? It's not all the time that a mildly timid vampire gets coaxed out of her shell enough to attend an event put on by a bunch of students, dance at said event, and visibly have fun doing it.

The song ends far too soon, and Urushi is nowhere to be seen. The next song seems far too quick to keep up with in these shoes, and it's night, so Emina goes ahead and offers a suggestion. "Would you like to take a walk around outside?"

"I've never before scouted the perimeter with a companion," Caetuna says rather gleefully. "I don't think so, at least. Come with me." She leads Emina by the arm to the nearest area with a considerable shadow. The world goes black for a moment, and then they step out of the shadow onto one of the peristylium's many rooftop terraces. The thumping beats of the ballroom are now a muted and distant sound.

"Woah," Emina says. "That's one way to get around."

"I find the portals far more impressive," Caetuna says.

They resume walking, the atmosphere under the moon quiet and carefree. That is, until Caetuna drops another bombshell.

"I've been researching ways to become human.  _ If  _ there is any way. I don't…"

Emina frowns, waiting for Caetuna to finish speaking.

"...Do you know of the four Crystals? I imagine not. Their truth is lost to time. You see, deep within each peristylium is a Crystal, which grants its children a specific power. As the Concordians can command dragons, we can use magic. The Suzaku Crystal grants us this ability."

"I'd never even heard of that," Emina says, brow raised. "How did something so important get left out of history?"

"The Crystals were manifestations of great power. The nations warred over them constantly. I relinquished my humanity to serve and guard the Suzaku Crystal. And, I was made to...partake in a great war." Caetuna's voice wavers. "I killed many, many people."

"Did you have a choice?"

"No, but—"

"Then it's not your fault."

Caetuna lowers her head. "I wish that I could believe it wholeheartedly. After the war, the Crystals were depleted of their energy, and humanity was bereft of hope. Guardians of the Crystals and what remained of the rulers of the time conspired to erase the Crystals from history, so that man would never war over them again."

"You must trust me a lot to tell me that, then," Emina says.

"I do. That is part of the reason I don't want to forget you."

"Forget?"

"I held on with all my heart. But as the time passed, my memories faded. I can't recall my father, my mother, or anyone from the village I was raised in. The names and faces of everyone from that time are gone. I'd much prefer to finally die than to forget about those important to me again. Than to go back into hiding again, because forgetting hurt so much. Than to commit atrocities I can never atone for in the name of that accursed—"

Caetuna abruptly hunches over and winces in pain. Emina touches her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

A thick string of blood snakes out from between Caetuna's clenched teeth, then drops onto the ground with a small splatter. "Punishment for blaspheming my master, it seems." She stands upright and forces a smile.

Emina uses her thumb to wipe blood from Caetuna's chin. "We've got to get you out of this. We're going to get you out of this. I'll ask Kazusa to help research. Kotetsu, too. If you're okay with me telling."

"You are all so kind," Caetuna says. "Perhaps it is enough just to have crossed paths."

Emina shakes her head. "Hell no. No going back now. Crystal be damned, you're gonna be a human, Caetuna."

Caetuna seems to find some comfort in that, and begins walking again. "Let us tread this same path in the sun, and soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deus ex blaze it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing is for the patient and the patient is not me.

Two months later, a group of friends spends another weekend nose-deep in research.

  
  


“So, legally speaking, Caetuna’s contract with the Crystal is null and void,” Kotetsu says. “But the Crystal isn’t bound by something as simple as the silly rules of mortals. It doesn’t look like any amount of blood drinking or transfusion will help, and really...things are looking grim.  _ But.” _

_ “But,”  _ Kazusa says. “There’s a chance the answer lies somewhere in magic. You said specific symbols in many of our sigils represent a connection to the Crystal, yes, Caetuna? If we can break that down...perhaps even sever the connection…” He begins to mumble to himself.

Kurasame and Miwa both stare intensely at a book, though it’s obvious they don’t understand a word written in it. The moral support helps, at least.

“Tried true love’s kiss?” Urushi asks with a wink.

“Don’t you have a husband to flirt with?” Emina asks as she flips another page in an old book from the Crystarium.

Urushi sighs. “I sure do. All night long.”

“Back to the topic at hand,” Emina says. “What about...a curse? A curse to live the fragile life of a mortal without the Crystal’s divine guidance.”

Caetuna’s eyes begin to glow red. “...It would seem that the Crystal is opposed to such an effort. I doubt it would work if we tried.”

The group sits in thoughtful silence. What a way to spend their day — cooped up in a classroom working on the most ridiculous research project of their lives. “I’m sorry,” Kotetsu says. “But I’ve got some proposals to revise by day’s end. I’ll be back later.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Miwa says. As Kotetsu leaves, another entity enters.

One that smells like cigarette smoke.

“Doctor,” Caetuna says, seemingly on high alert.

Archsorceress Doctor Arecia Al-Rashia enters the room, paying no mind to anyone but Caetuna. She approaches the Crystal’s deviant servant with a relaxed stride, and then grips her by the jaw. “Let me see that face of yours. Hm, pretty as ever. I like the eyeliner.”

Arecia’s actions are met with glares from all over the room, but she disregards them completely. She leans against the desk in front of Caetuna and releases her hold. “So, you’re all determined to turn this poor thing back into a member of the most miserable species in existence?” She takes a slow, long drag from her cigarette.

“Even if humans are miserable,” Caetuna says. “I would rather share that misery than to endure unending bondage to the Crystal.”

“Would you, now?” Arecia asks, leaning close — too close for the comfort of everyone else in the room. “Then, it shall be.” Her lips open wide and press against Caetuna’s neck, and then Caetuna yelps, jumping out of her seat.

“What?” is all Emina can manage as she watches blood trickle from two distinct punctures in Caetuna’s skin. Arecia leaves the room just as suddenly and casually as she'd appeared, sparing not another word.

Miwa starts to walk toward Caetuna. "Caetuna, are you okay? Is Doctor Arecia…?"

"Concern yourselves not with…" Caetuna trails off, losing her balance. She falls, unconscious, into the steady arms of friends.

* * *

Caetuna awakens in the infirmary to sunlight shining right in her eyes. Her mind tells her to scream in agony. Her body tells her that the glare is mildly unpleasant. Caetuna attempts to sit up; a guiding hand gently pushes her down.

"Not yet," Emina says. "Rest."

That doesn't sound so bad. Caetuna closes her eyes. "Am I...human?"

"Seems like it," Miwa says. "You've got a pulse and everything. Urushi also put a silver toe ring on you for a good five minutes."

So silly. Such silly, wonderful friends. A smile forms on Caetuna’s lips, and she falls into a deep, restorative sleep.

  
  


The bedside clock reads a few minutes past five thirty when Caetuna wakes up again. She’d slept a long while, so at least she’s refreshed. A pang of guilt strikes, however, when she sits up and sees both Emina and Miwa sleeping in chairs. And yet, the sight also makes Caetuna happy.

Caetuna climbs out of bed and looks through the window. The horizon is aglow with the promise of the new day. A day she’ll be able to see for herself. She’ll be able to watch sunflowers reach up toward the sky, bask in the warm light from above, and ride the acclaimed airships that only fly during the day. Why, she could run outside right now, as enthused as she is. She may do just that.

“She awakens,” Emina says, drawing Caetuna’s attention. “Good morning.” Miwa remains fast asleep, snoring quietly.

“Good morning,” Caetuna replies. “I don’t suppose you’d care to join me for a walk this early.”

“Normally,” Emina says. “I’d prefer not to go anywhere until at least eleven. But, I hear the sunrise from the terrace is a sight for sore eyes.”

They’re on the same page, then. Emina stands and takes light steps toward the exit. Caetuna joins her, and they walk arm in arm toward the Great Portal, suppressed giggles bringing light to their day like the first rays of sun.

Hopefully Miwa won’t yell at them for leaving her behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miwa regroups with her runaway friends.

"And when I woke up? Nobody. Caetuna? Gone. Emina? Not a trace." Miwa slams her rootbeer on her coffee table. "Well guess who gets last pick for board game pieces tonight!"

"Feeling lonely?" Urushi asks. She steals a swig of Miwa's rootbeer. "To think I gave Kurasame all that advice…"

"Not lonely," Miwa asserts. "Not at all. I just wish they would've said something is all."

"Chew their ears off about it when you see them again," Urushi advises. "Really. Communication is key in any relationship, especially friendships and romances. For instance, three years ago. The thing I had with Emina had comprehensive mutual understanding. Total clarity. Honesty. No room for misunderstandings. Because of that, our friendship remains rock solid."

Miwa slowly reaches for her rootbeer. "I get what you're saying...I think. But what was this 'thing' you're talking about?"

Urushi's eyes widen slightly. "Emina...never told you? Oh. Forget everything I just said, then. Talk to them, that's all."

"Yeah," Miwa says, curiosity and suspicion clear on her face. "I will. As soon as I  _ find  _ them!"

* * *

Despite her excitement to bask in the sun, Caetuna had taken a seat on a bench after a stroll about the terrace and promptly fallen asleep. Thinking it harmless, Emina had joined her.

  
  


"My word, it must be past noon!" Caetuna exclaims when she awakes, scrambling off the bench and into a nearby shadow. Emina follows, blinking a couple of times and stifling a yawn. Before she can manage the question of why Caetuna leapt into the dark, her eyes catch a streak of sunburnt skin on Caetuna's left hand, as well as a prominent red nose. It _ does _ make sense that someone who hasn't been in direct sunlight for centuries would burn easily.

"Now's as good a time as any to stock up on sunscreen," Emina thinks aloud. "Would you like to come to my room? I've got some stuff that might help your skin."

Caetuna quickly takes her up on the offer, turning her body toward the nearest portal which thankfully is situated in a shaded area. "I'd be most grateful."

Emina begins walking, motioning for Caetuna to come along with one finger. "Let's go." The portal lights up as they step through, and their surroundings flicker to the familiar staff housing hall. Also a familiar sight, standing in the middle of the hall with her hand on her doorknob, is Miwa — seemingly on her way out.

"Hey!" Miwa points an accusing finger and marches up the hall. Emina gives a guilty half-smile. "Where were  _ you  _ all morning?"

"I wanted Caetuna to see the sunrise," Emina says, shifting the blame onto herself.

Caetuna decides to clarify. "I wished to walk in the light. Emina and I decided not to disturb your sleep. I apologize."

Miwa's scowl gradually reverts to a neutral expression. Finally, she sighs. "I  _ did  _ get a pretty good snooze in. Okay, you're forgiven. Leave a note next time you sneak off, though. Come on,  _ Tokimeki Magical University  _ premieres in like fifteen minutes." She pushes her door open.

"Sure," Emina says. "But let me get something for Caetuna's sunburn first."

Miwa puts a hand on her hip. "Hello? Top medic? I can patch that up easy."

Caetuna nods. "Of course. You have my thanks. By the...way? By the way, what were you meaning to do before we crossed paths?"

"Look for your sneaky asses," Miwa says flatly. She flicks her tongue out, then enters her room. Caetuna and Emina follow, wearing smiles of mild relief and amusement. When Miwa closes the door behind them, she asks a question.

"Oh yeah, Emina, what 'thing' did you have with Urushi three years ago?"

Emina takes a seat in one of the chairs around Miwa's coffee table. "Not your business."

Miwa walks to her television, switches it on, then proceeds to her bed and dives onto the mattress. "Well now I'm extra curious. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, you know." She bites her tongue. That probably wasn't the best choice of words.

Emina looks down at her lap, her face pensive. "...It was a stressful time. She helped me out when I needed it."

Caetuna places her burned hand on Emina's shoulder. "Rest assured that you have many friends, including us, to support you in your times of need."

Out of her own control, Emina smiles. "You're sweet."

"Hey," Miwa calls. "Caetuna, can you come here?" Caetuna hurries to Miwa's bedside. Miwa promptly places her hand over Caetuna's nose. Healing magic repairs the damage to Caetuna's skin in seconds, and then Miwa takes Caetuna's hand. "Aaand there you go. Good as new."

Caetuna bows her head in thanks. "I thank you. It is clear that I will need to get reaccustomed to being human."

"Yeah," Miwa says. "Can't wait to get you drunk. Alright, pre-show is almost over. Grab a seat."

Caetuna sits in the nearest chair, across from Emina. Actor interviews and advertisements play on the television.

"I've still yet to read the newest book," Caetuna admits.

"You can borrow my copy," Emina says. "But skip chapter twelve, trust me."

"Word is they cut it entirely from the series," Miwa says. "And I sure hope it's true. Oh! It's starting."

The women cease conversation as the final previews come to an end and an announcer indicates the program's start. "And now for the special premiere of  _ Tokimeki Magical University." _

The room is silent as the program plays, devoid of commentary as the enthralled women watch intently. Two hours fly by, the only indication of time's passage a slight change in the light shining through Miwa's curtains.

"Join us next week for the next episode of  _ Tokimeki Magical University." _

Miwa lets out a heavy sigh. "Man, it's way more intense on screen!"

"Much different from the source material," Emina remarks. "But it works. I was on the edge of my seat a few times."

Caetuna gazes at the television screen with a slight blush coloring her cheeks and ears. "I hadn't anticipated this version to be so...intimate. Still, it was a treat."

"Come on," Miwa says with a grin. "It was only a few 'badum, badum, romantic tension' shots and eye flirting scenes. With all those books you read, I bet you've sunk your teeth into a few smutty goods."

Caetuna gives a slight frown. "Smutty?"

"You know, porn?" Miwa points in the direction of the top shelf of her bookcase.

Caetuna takes a breath in and closes her eyes. "The opportunity has yet to present itself." The tops of her ears are ablaze.

"Don't mind her," Emina says. "She's just been hanging around Urushi too much. Or maybe she was lonely. Say, Miwa, has Kurasame—"

"Shut up already!" Miwa barks. "Sorry. Anyway, do you two wanna go get food?"

"Please," Caetuna says.

"Let's," Emina agrees, standing up.

Miwa laughs. "I sure hope they have the 'Better Than Sex Special' today, for irony."

Now that Miwa's said it aloud, Emina fully expects the item to be on the menu.


End file.
